


True Love?

by ego_to_ego



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Featuring Yandere's Undying Love For Her Senpai, Obsession, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ego_to_ego/pseuds/ego_to_ego
Summary: Yandere was an interesting ego. She was weak, and barely got any attention from fans and egos alike. However, that didn’t stop her from being one of the most deadly and volatile egos in the office. The egos’ strategy with the teen was to avoid her whenever possible, and when that didn’t work, to placate.Difficult to do when Yandere was constantly greedy for attention and could turn violent at a moment’s notice.Basically,Yandere falls in love with Dark and the egos are amazed.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Dark is not a good person and neither is Yandere. Proceed with caution.

Yandere was an interesting ego. She was weak, and barely got any attention from fans and egos alike. However, that didn’t stop her from being one of the most deadly and volatile egos in the office. The egos’ strategy with the teen was to avoid her whenever possible, and when that didn’t work, to placate.

Difficult to do when Yandere was constantly greedy for attention and could turn violent at a moment’s notice.

One day, a couple egos, including Dr Iplier, the Host, and Silver Shepherd, were lounging at the dining room table. Red was there as well, putting dishes away in the cupboard, when a high pitched scream rang down the hallway.

“ _DAMARE_!”

“I wonder who made Yandere mad this time” Dr. Iplier said before taking a sip of his coffee.

“The Host puts his bets on Bim”

“No fair,” Silver whined “You probably already know.” The Host smirked.

At that moment, Yandere stormed into the room, practically fuming. One of her knee high stocking had fallen down to her ankle, and her hands were white-knuckling the fabric of her skirt.

“What happened, Yan?” Dr. Iplier said slowly, trying to deescalate the situation before Yandere could pull out her katana.

“Bim said senpai would never love me!” Yandere said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“Well Bim should know, he has personal experience,” The Host muttered under his breath. Doc choked and spit his coffee back into his mug. Yandere’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing. Um...who’s your senpai?” Dr. Iplier hoped to god it wasn’t an ego. Yandere switched senpais every other week. Usually it was some poor human boy that ended up as a kabob as soon as Yan found out that they didn’t love her back. Sometimes, however, it was an ego, which generally has resulted in even more bloodshed and long-lasting terror. Marvin wouldn’t return to the Iplier’s office for months after a certain _incident_ with Yandere and he still scurries to hide whenever he hears her high falsetto around the corner. Humans are disposable. As long as Yandere said something like Craig or Shane, they would be fine.

“Dāku-san of course!” came Yandere’s sweetly chirped response. In the kitchen, Red turned around from his task to face the group, eyes flashing for a moment.

“Dāku...san” Red repeated. He was translating the word back and forth in his head and he was not liking the results he was getting.

“Google Red is distressed by the fact that Yandere has chosen Dark to be his senpai.” The Host, who had been mumbling narrations the entire time, picked up the volume, allowing the others in the room to hear the new revelation. Silver gasped and practically fell out of his chair at the news.

“You might want to rethink that, Yandere” Doc said, knowing it was fruitless. Yandere had never been dissuaded from her senpai before, and she wouldn’t be now.

“Whatever _baka_ , you wouldn’t understand. _”_ Yandere huffed, sounding very much like a angsty teenager. She flicked her bright red hair in a manner that reminded the nearby egos of someone else they knew, and then she stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind her. Dr. Iplier watched her go and then turned back to the group with raised eyebrows.

“Yikes.”

“So who’s going to tell him?” asked Silver nervously.

“I’m sure Dark will know about Yandere’s infatuation very presently” Red replied as he dried the last plate and put it away.

* * *

 

The Jims were the ones to catch Yan slipping into Dark’s office the next day. They got it on camera of course, and an emergency meeting was held to deal with the situation.

“Bim should do it.” Ed said as soon as everyone had sat down.

“What?!” Bim was incredulous. “She nearly stabbed me yesterday!”

“Look, I’m a doctor, I know what’s best. And you _are_ the best when it comes to emotions.” Dr. Iplier said. “You can empathize.”

“Why am I the only option here?” Bim sputtered. “It’s not like the rest you are emotionless robots!”

The doc just gave Bim a look, eyebrows raised. Bim’s eyes flicked over the people around him, including the piercing stare of the four Googles.

“Oh. Well, maybe you’re right.” Bim conceded meekly.

“Can we just get this over with?” Wilford drawled, lounging with his feet up on the table, examining his nails, obviously bored with the situation. “I need Bim for my next segment.”

That was how Bim ended up awkwardly waiting outside of Dark’s office, staring up at the ceiling and hating his life. When the door swung open in front of him he jumped, looking down quickly.

“Yan-” he started, but the words he had been planning died in his throat. Yandere wasn’t storming out of the room with tears in her eyes like Bim had when Matthias rejected him as he’d expected. Instead, her eyes were practically heart shaped as she looked up at...Dark, who had an arm around her waist, his eyes crinkled in a smile. He was actually _smiling_ , not just smirking or grinning in the way that sends shivers up your spine. Bim sputtered, unsure of what to do about this new development.

There’s no way _Dark_ returned Yandere’s feelings, right?

“Good afternoon, Mr. Trimmer” Dark said smoothly as Bim just stood there with his mouth open like an idiot.

“Hello...Dark.” Bim replied. “Uh, how are you?”

“Wonderful, actually.” Dark said lightly. “At least, now that I have this beautiful girl with me”

Yandere giggled, pressing her side closer to Dark’s.

“That’s great!” Bim said, finally pulling himself together and plastering on a fake smile. “Well, see you two later!” And with, that Bim dashed down the hallway, back to the waiting council of egos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere and Dark have gotten together, and the other egos are worried. But so far... everything seems fine.

“Well if they’re going to be out there baby-making they should know that I’m in the business-”

“Ed. Dark and Yandere cannot physically have children together for a multitude of reasons.” Google Blue replied. 

“Then maybe they’d be interested in buying-”

“Shut up, Ed” at least five egos said in unison.

“Fine then. Y’all are just unhelpful,” Ed grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re the one being unhelpful here” Silver said “I for one am feeling… uncomfortable with this situation.”

“You’re not the only one.” Bim chimed with.

“The Host doesn’t know what the other egos are trying to accomplish. He suggests that having Yandere attached to someone who reciprocates her feelings will get her off all the ego’s backs.”

“Yeah, but having Dark in control of someone that volatile isn’t good, Host.” Dr. Iplier rebuked. “You know better than that.”

The Host’s mouth set in a hard line and he went surprisingly silent. 

“It is likely best to wait and see how the situation plays out” Green interjected. “Taking further action poses a risk of angering both Yandere and Dark.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dr. Iplier sighed. “But that doesn’t mean be complacent. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

And so, the egos went on their way, unsure of what consequences would come out of their boss’s new relationship.

It turns out, there weren’t very many. It was a couple weeks since Yandere had confessed her undying love -for the millionth time in her life- and the egos were completely fine. Better even. Dark was far more amicable, which the other egos didn’t even know was possible. But, no. Dark was acting less unpleasant that usual. When the Jims ran by in a flurry and spilled coffee all over Dark’s shirt, he did barely more than growl, when before that would have been a death sentence.

His shell even cracked less often, although his aura never stopped its writhing and lashing. He also called less meetings, which everyone, with the exception of the Googles, was happy about. According to Blue, they got “twitchy” without work to do.

But most amazingly, for the first time in 2 years, the egos weren’t worried about ending up on the wrong end of Yandere’s katana. She never really left Dark’s hip. No ego would be dumb enough to mess with Dark even without the murderous schoolgirl at his side, which meant no Yandere hissing like a cornered cat. She hardly even talked to the other egos anymore, which frankly they weren’t too sad about. 

The Host had huffed when Dark informed him Yandere was replacing his right-hand spot at the board room table, but he moved without a fuss. No one said anything when Dark would reach over to ruffle Yan’s hair, they weren’t stupid, but they all saw it.

“They’re kinda cute together,” Ollie remarked thoughtfully while in the Google’s lab one day. Red flipped up his welding mask to give his brother a disapproving look. 

“What?” He said, pouting and crossing his arms. “The statistical chance of a happy relationship in this place is minimal at best. It’s nice to see.”

“Nice choice of words there” Red muttered

“Huh?” Oliver tilted his head.

“Happy.” Red clarified.

“Well, yeah have you seen them? I think that’s the first time I’ve seen Dark smile.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Red grumbled.

Oliver’s head tilted further, eyes full of confusion.

“Nevermind.” Red said, flipping his mask down and getting back to work.

Eventually, even the most skeptical of egos began to relax. After over a month of calm, no one wanted to stir up the waters and challenge Yandere and Dark’s relationship. It was nice to not be at the end of a katana for once, so the egos weren’t complaining. Everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter. I'm not sure how often I can update this story, so don't expect regular chapters, but I'll try my best!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a good 6 months since I've updated this! But I refuse to leave a fic unfinished so here's a short chapter to get back into the swing of things

Another month passed, without much change. Life was good, but rather uneventful. Too uneventful. Without new videos, the egos were left restless and bored. Dark was running out of orders to give at meetings, so they barely had any anymore. The only one with any energy was Wilford, bright-eyed and head full of new ideas ready to be released on television. The other egos silently resented him for it. He was already Mark’s favorite, and had recently gotten his own 20 minute share of the spotlight, as if he needed any more power. 

Yandere was as rosy cheeked as ever, but she was no Wilford Warfstache. She had less than a minute screen time and no official introduction. The fans’ perspective on her shifted wildly from person to person. Because of that, if you looked close enough, you could tell that the edges of her were almost fuzzy, not quite as distinct as you would expect.

It hadn't ever seemed to bother her before. Yandere never brought up the fans or her own mortality. To be fair, she rarely talked about anything other than her senpai. The other egos have begun to wonder if she was being kept alive with pure force of will, the strength of her obsession keeping her from falling apart and fading completely. Bim had asked Dr Iplier that exact question before, and all he got in response was a shrug and a mumbled reply that he ‘had no fucking idea…’

She seemed fine, given everything. 

Except…

One morning, Yandere came shuffling down the hallway a little worse for wear. Her eyes were bloodshot and her normally pristine seifuku was wrinkled. She shuffled like a zombie to the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal of the shelf. A couple egos were already present. 

Bing sat with Mini-Bing at the kitchen table, Bing in a chair and Mini sitting on the table itself with his legs dangling over the edge. They were watching vine compilations, laughing obnoxiously every couple of seconds. The King of the Squirrels was also there, slathering more peanut butter on his cheeks from the large jar on the counter. He scurried off when he saw Yandere coming. Neither Bing or Mini looked up. At least, not until she fumbled and dropped her cereal bowl on the ground, shattering it. Bing turned around in his chair, taken in Yan’s slightly ragged condition.

“You okay, bro?” He asked.

“Jus’ tired” Yandere mumbled back.

“Yo same! I mean not right now, but one time I went like a week without charging and when I tried to get on my skateboard I just completely wiped out. Just...SMACK” He clapped his hands together for emphasis. 

Yandere just nodded.

“Hey, don’t worry about cleaning up. You look bad. I mean, I won’t do it, but Google probably will eventually because he doesn’t like it when it’s messy.”

Yandere nodded again, not bothering to grab another bowl. Instead she took the entire cereal box and walked back down the way she came.

She bumped into Bim on her way out, who gave her a questioning look as she passed. 

“What’s wrong with her?” he asked Bing once she had disappeared into her room.

Bing shrugged. “She’s tired.”

“Yeah…” Bim said doubtfully. “I've never  _ not _ seen her without her peppy attitude. I mean, except for when the fiery rage takes over” He was beginning to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Mini decided to pipe in, looking up at Bim through his stylish shades.

“Maybe she's sick! Like a virus!”

“I don’t think it’s a virus. Not the kind you’re thinking of anyway” Bim said. ‘I think her problem is something a  _ little  _ more human.” Bim's thoughts went to Dark's deep black eyes, and how full of mirth they have been recently. 

“Only a little more, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick Japanese translations:  
> Damare = Shut Up  
> Baka = Idiot  
> Dāku = Dark  
> I only have the power of the internet at my hands so please let me know if I've fucked something up.
> 
> You can find me at @ego-to-ego on Tumblr! Comments are much appreciated but of course not required.


End file.
